


Wine

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Oliver has a hot date<br/><b>Word Count: </b>177<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Artist's Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

**Wine**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Oliver has a hot date  
 **Word Count:** 177  
 **Prompt:** Artist's Choice

 **Wine**  
“Hey. I need you to do something for me.” Oliver said.

“I'm your assistant Oliver. It’s what I do.” Felicity said as she looked up.

“I need you to make a reservation for two at _Table Salt_ for eight tonight.” Oliver said.

“Hot date?” Felicity said as she picked up the phone.

“Maybe.” Oliver smiled and walked into his office.

Twenty minutes later, Felicity walked with a pile of things for him to sign. “You need to sign these and I made your reservation. Are you going to tell me who the lucky girl is?”

Oliver leaned back in his chair and scowled at the pile. He looked up at Felicity's expectant face and grinned. “Ms. Smoak, what are you plans for this evening?”

Felicity tilted her head. “Are you asking me out Mr. Queen? You know that's could be considered sexual harassment.”

“Only if we have sex.” Oliver grinned.

Felicity blushed. “After a few glasses of wine, we might.”

Oliver watched as she made a hasty exit. He made a note to keep her glass full.


End file.
